The only reason
by jaspersbaby12-14-84
Summary: What if Bella is found by Alec in new moon instead of Sam and he brings her to volturi where she falls in love with Caius, but after he changes her he leaves her in the woods like Edward did... How will she cope and who is the reason she doesn't try to get herself killed?
1. Find Myself

**Well this is an new story I came up with about about a week ago tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter One

_**Bella's point of view**_

The pain was immense.

I couldn't believe this was happening, Caius, the Volturi king and my boyfriend had finally gotten around to changing me.

After Edward left me high and dry in the woods, Alec found me asleep on the forest floor. He brought me here to Volterra, to the me et the love of my life Caius. Well at first he was all about me no less than ten feet away from him, but after a while he finally realized he liked me to.

So, that brings me back to my current situation.

My change.

My whole body was burning, but at the same time I could feel my skin getting colder and harder.

My veins icing over.

The last thing I registered was that I could hear my heartbeat getting slower.

It kind of scared me that I was so hypersensitive to everything.

I felt the lightest amount of pressure on my upper arm.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

Caius!

I wanted to answer him, but I knew if I opened my mouth all of my control would vanish. I just wanted this to be over so me and Caius could live happily together.

"She's beautiful."I heard someone far away say.

Then I heard Caius' sexy growl.

"Shut up Felix." he muttered so low that I wouldn't have been able to hear it an hour ago.

"How much longer will she be. I've waited long enough for her presence now I must wait for this nonsense of a matter." Caius said angrily.

Mentally I took deep breaths trying to calm down. I didn't mean to anger him I'd have to try harder then. I tried to focus on something other than the pain, like the way Caius' face used to look to my human eyes, but everything was so muddy looking that I could barely make out what it was.

A few minutes later the pain started to dull.

**Slowly, **but I was glad it was fading at all.

Bad News: As the fire in my body decreased the more the fire in my chest became more prominent.

Then my heartbeat got faster. Too fast.

"Felix, Demetri..." my angel called.

I heard their footsteps come closer.

"Listen." he ordered.

"It's almost over sir what do you wish us to do?" Felix asked.

"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Caius said simply.

Finally everything stopped.

There was no more burning...No more pain.

There was no noise; no heartbeat, no breathing, no nothing.

When I opened my eyes everything, I gasped in wonder blinking, every color was so clear and defined.

I sat up slowly and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I freaked and before I could even register what happened I found myself crouched in a corner growling at my attacker. When I looked up I saw Felix, Demetri and Alec poised in a pouncing position ready to attack if necessary.

Then I realized what had startled me. Felix had laid his heavy hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't try anything. I looked around the room and my eyes locked on Caius'

He was standing to the right of his throne his hand outreached towards me. His face was even more beautiful than I remembered and it was my number one priority at the moment.

My peripheral vision scanned for any sign of a threat before I moved. My eyes landed on the three defensive men and my head snapped towards them as I growled.

"Stop." Caius sad cautiously taking a step around Demetri

"Bella?" he asked in a calm tone.

I jumped at the perfect sound of his voice

"Everything is fine Bella...You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Caius was standing in front of me in a second. He held his hand out again.

Hesitantly I took it and stood up.

I cringed every color was brighter, every sound was louder, and everything was so perfect.

Just then the door busted open and I hid behind Caius.

"Bella...so nice to see you awake." an over-enthusiastic looking man greeted me.

"Hi."I said almost below a whisper.

I paused at how lovely my voice sounded now. It sounded like bell chimes.

"May I?" Aro asked Caius.

"Ask her, brother not me."Caius said moving from in front of me. I felt so exposed unwanted. Why would Caius leave me so vulnerable to this stranger.

"May I hold your hand young Bella?"he asked.

I looked up at Caius for help, he nodded, then I gave my hand to this strange man. A few seconds later he let go and said something to Caius so low even I couldn't hear.

"Looks like it's time for you to go on your first hunting trip."Caius said.

As soon as he said that my throat started burning.

"I guess."I agreed quietly.

He took my hand and bid a goodbye to everyone as we went on our way. We were probably running for about ten minutes before he stopped abruptly in the middle of nowhere.

"You know I love, right?" Caius asked.

"Yes." I agreed hesitantly.

He leaned in and gently kissed my forehead.

"Caius what are you..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he whispered, and on that note he took off, too fast for me to comprehend.

He has to be playing some kind of sick joke on me.

"Caius," I called,"this isn't funny."

No answer. I sniffed the air, searching for any sign that he was still nearby.

None, he really left me here.

"Caius..." I trailed off whimpering.

I slid to the forest floor pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my back against a tree.

How could he do this? He was just was like Edward, played with a toy until he got bored and threw it in the corner, never thinking about it again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something wet on my arm. I wiped my face, I was crying...Vampires don't cry why am I all of a sudden.

There were unfamiliar footsteps somewhere behind me and they were close enough to make me agitated. I stood and listened closely.

"Hello?" a voice came from behind me.

I yelped and hid behind the closest tree.

"I'm right here." he said behind me again.

I jumped and tackled him. He retaliated and had me pinned down under him.

"What do you want?" I whined

"I want to know who you are." he said, his voice sounded oddly familiar

Finally, I looked at him and instantly put a name to the beautiful face above me.

"Whitlock?" I said hoping he would understand..

He stood me up and pinned me up against a tree.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled.

"Bella." I muttered.

He let me go and took a step back.

"Bella?" he inquired," Is it you?"

I nodded and moved farther away from him.

"What's wrong? Why are you all the wy out here? And where is your mate, Caius?"

I winced and shrugged.

"You don't know where he is or you don't know why you're here?"

"Both."I said slumping against the tree. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"He left." I mumbled

"He just left?"

I nodded.

"That bastard!" he yelled and I cringed.

He saw me and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

i looked up and saw him clearly. He had scars and cuts all over his visible skin.

He was a fighter.

_He's a threat _an inner voice told me. And for some reason I believed it.

I growled at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"But the scars?"

"They're from my past."he pleaded."Look into my eyes I'm telling the truth."

When i looked up he gasped in shock. What was I ugly? No that can't be Felix said I looked sexy. *wince*

"How old are you?" Jasper asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"An hour." I muttered.

"And he left you here alone?" he yelled yet again.

I cringed and looked away. When I finally looked back up, I was perched high in a tree.

How the hell did I hell did I get up here?

"Bella?" Jasper called, looking up at me.

I cocked my head to the side. He was so unpredictable and most likely a threat to my well being...so why is he calling me?

"Bella you have no reason to fear me."

"Alice?" I blurted before I caught my tongue.

He visibly froze.

Alice. Did something happen to her?

"How about you come down and when we get home I'll tell you."

"Home?"

"Just come down Darlin'."

I jumped down and Jasper caught me. It felt right to be here in his arms.

_Get a grip he could kill you_

"You're blushing?" he stated obviously confused.

I shrugged and stood on my own feet.

"Still a quiet one?"

I nodded. This game of twenty questions was angering me and I think he knew that.

"We should get going our house is not to far from here." he stated awkwardly.

I took off running after him keeping up with his pace, just in case he decided to leave me, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't do that to me.

As we got closer to the house there were so many voices. Six I think, but two very loud, male voices stood out from them all. It sounded like they were arguing. We were on the steps and I heard glass breaking. I jumped back at how loud it was to my sensitive ears

"It's okay." Jasper soothed,"Just stick with me if it helps close your eyes."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My hand snaked around the hem of his sleeve as he pulled me behind him. Then I heard the click of the front door opening.

* * *

_**Like yes no...reviews please. And I know you guys are mad i put all my time into this but it was worth it**_


	2. The Family

**Hello beauty's...****Well i liked the outcome I got after posting the first chapter so... here's the next one and for the people who are wondering why jasper was there when Caius left Bella it was because he was hunting. And well as for how jasper knew Bella was Caius' mate well you're just going to have to stick with me to find out.**

**_Disclaimer: All rights are Stephanie Meyers :( I own not a thing if so I'd be rich..._**

* * *

Chapter 2: the family

_Last chapter..._

_ As we got closer to the house there were so many voices. Six I think, but two very loud, male voices stood out from them all. It sounded like they were arguing. We were on the steps and I heard glass breaking. I jumped back at how loud it was to my sensitive ears_

_"It's okay." Jasper soothed,"Just stick with me if it helps close your eyes."_

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My hand snaked around the hem of his sleeve as he pulled me behind him. Then I heard the click of the front door opening._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

As we got closer I heard Emmett and Edward fighting over some prank Emmett pulled on Alice.

I still couldn't believe that Alice was mates with that scrawny ass son of a bitch. Edward probably threw some glass at Emmett and it hit the wall, which scared Bella.

"It's okay," I said, sending her all the calm I could,"Just stick with me if it helps close your eyes."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I felt her hand grip the bottom of my sleeve.

I just prayed Edward didn't scare her or I'd beat the living shit out of him. I opened the door and the fighting stopped, Bella hid behind me even more. Fear dominated her entie being and she let go of my sleeve.

"Well what do wehave here?" Esme asked.

"An old friend of ours." I answered.

"And who might that be?" Emmett asked."Is it Peter?"

Bella started to back away. Her survival instincts were coming in. She must have been agitated by all the attention on her.

I grrabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She covered her face and turned away.

"It's okay." I told her for the second time.

Slowly she looked over her hands and brought them down until she was covering her mouth.

"You didnt." Rose warned.

"No, I didnt, but Caius did. Then not long after she changed he felt the need to leave her in the woods." I said directing the last part at Edward.

I felt emotions from everyone but Bella.

Regret from Edward.

Anger from Rose. (A/N: in a good way)

Joy and happiness from Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme.

Lastly, defiancy, revenge, hatred, fear, anger, and rabidness from Alice.

I scowled at he and she returned the gaze.

Then Edward took a step forward causing Bella to step back into me.

Ange and resentment came off of her and I felt like I had just been slapped with a rubberband.

The strongest emotions I get from her and they might just get Edward killed.

"Bella I-" he started but then stopped.

At the same time Bellas emotions blanked, she whimpered and looked away from Edward. He shook his ead as if trying to clear it.

What just happened?

"What's she donig here?"Alice spat.

Insecurity washed over Bella and I heard her sniff.

"How about we all go sit down and talk about this, this is a lot to take in." Carlisle suggests.

We all follow him lead into the den and everyone sits except for Bella.

When I tried to get her to sit, she stood and bolted away to the wall not too far away.

I decide to let her be but get this feelng of emptiness as I do. If I push her I could end up with one more scar than necessary or she'll run away.

"So...?" Emmett says.

Unexpectedly Bella yawns.

She yawns!

Vampires don't yawn.

Everyone stops and stares at her.

"That's not all." I said."She also cries and blushes."

As if to prove my point she blushes

"Cool!" Edward yells and jumps up.

He is face to face with Bella and is touching her arm. Fear is eminating off of in tidal waves. Everyone is waiting to see what will happen.

Carlisle gets up to intervene but I stop him having a feeling something is about to happen.

Edward makes the mistake of touching her face, Bella looks him straight in the eyes and he falls to his knees crying out in pain.

She had bit him, but that wasnt all she did he was writhing in emotional pain.

Bella moves away and to the corner of the roomcurling up in a ball.

What the hell was going on with her?

"She could've done worse than that." I said to the son of a bitch writhing on the floor."She obviously doesnt like you."

Something was up with Bella something that caused Caius to leave her.

And I am going to find out.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Ill be updating soon probably some time this week stay posted to find out more about this story**


	3. Problems

**Well I figured since so many people loved this story I decided I'd write another chapter on a shorter notice**

**Warning it may be short but don't kill me about it but I'll make up for it later**

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters and Twilight**_

* * *

Chapter 3: problems

_Last chapter..._

_What the hell was going on with her?_

_"She could've done worse than that." I said to the son of a bitch writhing on the floor."She obviously doesnt like you."_

_Something was up with Bella something that caused Caius to leave her._

_And I am going to find out._

**Jasper's point of view**

I walked over to Bella

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry. He was just so close. I didn't know what to do." she whined turning into my chest, an instinctal sign of submission in newborns.

I hugged her as a low growl formed in my chest in acceptance to her subordination.

"It's alright, you were just acting out of instinct. It's okay."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. He deserved it. NOw come on and sit with me. Don't cause anymore trouble. Understand?"

I didn't mean to let the Major out but it's just how I get around newborns.

She nodded.

I helped her up and we went to sit down with the rest of the family again. Rose and Emmett were grinning at Bellawhile Esme tried to figure out what happened to Edward.

"I'm sorry." Bella muttered.

Alice snarled and Bella flinched.

"Okay," I said sternly,"enough! I didn't bring her here for her to be snapped at."

Everyone stared at me confused.

"And Edward keep your hands to your hands to yourself or you will no longer have them. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Now Carlisle what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I'd like to know how this all came into play."

"Bella, go ahead."

"Okay, well I don't remember much but I was just sitting in my room when Caius came in and basically dragged me off to some dark room. Then that's when the pain started. I had no idea what was going on at the time. It wasn't until the last day that I figured out what had happened to me." she answered really, really quietly.

"That prick...He didn't even give you a choice." Rose seethed then rammed out the front door foolowed by Emmett.

"Did I-" Bella started quietly.

"No." I interjected.

"I'm sorry about all the commotion that's been going on Bella." Carlisle apolgized

She offered a small upturn of her lips.

"So Bella...how old are you?" Esme asked politely sitting down next to Bella gently.

Bella looked at me.

"An hour old." I told them.

Carlisle and Esme were impressed and elated.

"Incredible. She has such control."

"Sweetheart do you feel at all uncomfortable?"Esme asked.

Bella cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"Does your throat hurt?" I interjected rudely.

She shook her head.

"Remarkable. I have to go do something in my office."

* * *

**Bella point of view**

Carlisle sped off to his office. I heard paper ruffling then everything was calm.

"Well Jasper come on let's go find Rose before she does who knows what." Esme says.

"But..." I tried but before I could get my sentence out they were gone.

I looked over at Edward and Alice.

Alice was sitting in Edwards lap with her head on his shoulder. He had his hand up her shirt and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

I got up and walked out the back door onto the porch.

There was a beautiful garden by a pond with coy fish in it. I started to walk over to it and a ppain in my chest appeared.

With every step I took it brought more pain. It felt like when I was going through the change.

Eventually, the pain became too much and I collapsed against a rock clutching my stomach and clawing at my chest.

The pain stopped and I made the mistake of trying to stand up. The pain came back ten fold.

I fell back whimpering.

"Bella?" someone called.

I looked up to see Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked."Are you okay?"

He pulled me up and I blacked out.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think**

**Whats gonna happen to Bella and what is up with her and Alice I thought Alice was her best friend?**

**Keep me posted, I take suggestions too**


	4. The Reason?

**Hello my readers sorry I haven't been writing I've paid some attention to my other story **

**Don't be mad ****I'm back**

**FYI this chapter may seem a little random but it'll all add up to something**

**So I see you guys liked the last chapter so here's the next one. ****Hope you like it**

******__****Disclaimer...**(All rights are Stephanie Meyers)

**Me: oh and just so you know I soo own twilight**

**Jasper: No you don't**

**Me: I know...but you didn't have to make me look bad :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: The reason?

_Last chapter..._

_Eventually, the pain became too much and I collapsed against a rock clutching my stomach and clawing at my chest._

_The pain stopped and I made the mistake of trying to stand up. The pain came back ten fold._

_I fell back whimpering._

_"Bella?" someone called._

_I looked up to see Edward._

_"What's wrong?" he asked."Are you okay?"_

_He pulled me up and I blacked out._

**Jasper's point of view**

We had just left to go find Rose when I started getting this aching lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach along with dizziness.

"Jasper, you okay?" Esmé asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

An enormous amount of pain came my way . I stopped and listened, as did Esmé.

Nobody was there and the house was about three miles back

"Esmé I'm going to head back. I have a feeling something's up."

"Okay." she said simply.

We headed off in our own directions. As I got closer to the house the pain dulled. Alice was sitting on the living room recliner with her arms crossed.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know with Edward somewhere."

"Why?!" I yelled.

"Something about her being in pain. I think they're upstairs."

I ran upstairs and into Carlisles' office where the noise was coming from. There were only two emotions in the room.

Worried and agitated.

I walked into the room and Carlisle was working over Bella's curled up body. When I walked over they looked up at me.

"We don't know what happened. She was complaining about pain in her chest and then just stopped moving." Carlisle said."We've been trying to figure it out ."

He turned back to Bella and laid his hand on her forehead.

Then another emotion popped up.

Irritation.

Bella's eyebrows were frowed.

She should have opened her eyes by now.

Unless...

"Carlisle she's fine." I said

"What are you talking about son?"

"She's fine...She's...sleeping." I said."Her emotins are stable but they're still there."

"That may just be her power." Edward said.

"What?" Carlisle said incredulously.

"I agree with Edward. I think that her power is being human or at least to have human traits."

"I understand now," Carlisle said,"her most pronounced thing when she did as a human was being human. So she brought those traits with her."

"Exactly," I said,"now let's let her sleep in peace."

We walked out of his study and made our way downstairs to find Rose yelling at Alice about how rude she was being towards Bella.

"Even if you don't her you don't have to act like such a total bitch." Rose yells.

Alice scoffs,"And this is coming from the queen of bitchiness."

Rose looked like she wanted to kill the little pixie and I didn't blame her, so did I. Rose glared at her and then at Edward before storming upstairs to her room.

"Well that was weird." Edward said.

"Yeah," Emmett said,"if only you knew how it started."

We all left and went to the living room and started talking about how that whole argument started. As I was seething over the fact that someone had made my baby sister angry, when another huge wave of pain and abandonment came my way. Without a word I stood and went to the room that Bella was in.

She was sitting up in the couch with her knees to her chest, crying.

I walked over to her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I thought you left me." she whimpered and started crying harder.

"Bella." I soothed sitting down, pulling her into my lap.

She nudged my neck with her small button shaped nose.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

As her breathing slowed and her emotions dulled I knew she was asleep. The door opened and Rose stepped in.

"That's not a good thing is it?" she asked.

"No it's not." I said."She shouldn't be so trusting. That's not how newborns are supposed to be. She's broken and that's probably why she is so sensitive with all these emotions that are being thrown around at her."

"Oh." was all Rose said.

"Are you gonna stay in here with us?"

"No I think I'm going to go for a run... clear my head."

She left and I was still stuck on what I said. How could Bella be so sensitive to the emotions if she can't feel them like me.

Or can she. Guess that's something I should bring up to Carlisle.

Bella shifted in my arms and her eyebrows creased in frustration and most likely irritation,I couldn't tell I couldn't feel her emotions.

It was the cutest thing I've seen since Emmett brought that dog home.

What did he name him again?

Oh yeah! Spot.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts by pushing her cold nose against my neck, which was the only cole=d thing about her to me.

A shiver rolled down my spine and I felt her shiver in my arms.

So it wasn't just me.

Her arms wrapped around my torso and she sighed in content as did I but I wouldn't know because I can't read her emotions. This shield or whatever it was, was starting to really get on my nerves and I don't need that now especially when dealing with a newborn.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Bella had woken up. That was until she ran her hands over my chest.

I jumped up and she fell off my lap. She looked up at me like I just slapped her.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just a protective instinct."

She looked away and nodded. I tried to help her up but she stood up on her own. Her emotions came out of nowhere and she felt humiliated and stupid.

I decided that she'd probably want some time to think, so I started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard as I felt her tug on my sleeve, light for a newborn.

"Downstairs." I answered.

"Your leaving?"

The look in her eyes made my dead heart-break into tiny pieces.

"No sweetheart I'll be in the house, I promised remember?" I told her.

"Can I come?"

"Of course baby girl."

She smiled and reached for the hem of my shirt. I grabbed her hand and she gasped. I started to walk down the hallway when she stopped. I tried to pull her along but she was rooted to her spot. She was listening to something. I started listening too and heard what had Bella so shaken up.

We were by Edwards door.

* * *

**Well what do you think tell me I'd love to know**

** And what's up with Bella and Jaspers relationship why is Bella really dependent and what about her feeling the emotions**

** What do you think has Bella so statue like**

** Stay updated and you'll know in the next few chapters **

**And FYI the theme might be going off track a little but it'll make sense after**


	5. The Visitor part one

**Hello people back again with another chapter**

**FYI: this chapter is also a little off topic and there will be an appearance of an old friend of a Cullen in this chapter **

_**Disclaimer**_**( I do not own twilight)**

_**ME (to jasper): I own you**_

_**Jasper: No you don't**_

_**ME: *whines* Why not just for one day**_

_**Jasper: *growls* Didn't I say no!?**_

_**ME: *pouts* yes**_

****Violence included in this**** chapter****

* * *

Chapter 5: the visitor part one

_Last chapter..._

_"Your leaving?"_

_The look in her eyes made my dead heart-break into tiny pieces._

_"No sweetheart I'll be in the house, I promised remember?" I told her._

_"Can I come?"_

_"Of course baby girl."_

_She smiled and reached for the hem of my shirt. I grabbed her hand and she gasped. I started to walk down the hallway when she stopped. I tried to pull her along but she was rooted to her spot. She was listening to something. I started listening too and heard what had Bella so shaken up._

_We were by Edwards door._

**Jasper's point of view**

"I don't think this is a good idea Eddie." Alice said. "I see her tearing this family apart."

"Well Alice that's something you have to take up with Carlisle. Everyone seems to want her here." Edward told her.

"She's trying to take you from me Eddie." she started sobbing." She wants to hurt me."

"I won't let her."he growled. "I'll kill her before she even lays a finger on you. Okay babe?"

I looked over at Bella, her face was contorted in pain and she had silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Bella..." I started, but before I could finish she had bolted out the house.

I heard the front door slam shut and I growled.

Loud enough to cause everyone come out of their rooms.

"What happened?"Edward asked.

I growled and held my tongue.

"What?" Alice snarled.

"Just don't." I was seething by then.

They caused her pain. Alice, Alice was up to something. I couldn't put my finger on it but she was up to something. Right now I have to find Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Esmé asked worriedly.

"She ran out the house." I strained.

"Why?" Carlisle asked."Wait... she hasn't hunted yet has she?"

...

"Fuck, no she hasn't."

I ran out the house and into the woods.

Emmett was by my side in a second.

"...This is bad." he muttered.

For once I agreed with him.

We were following Bella's scent when Rose caught up with us.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked.

"Help us look for Bella."I rushed out.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll run up ahead."

She ran off and not a few seconds later we heard her calling for us.

She sounded worried.

Me and Emmett looked at each other and took off in the direction of her voice.

When we got there the first thing I noticed was a very familiar smell.

One that I am still trying so desperately to forget.

Human Blood.

The next thing I noticed was Bella. She had her legs pulled tight to her chest, with her chin on her knees.

She was rocking back and forth with a glassy look in her eyes. They were bright red.

We were too late.

I got no emotion from her.

"Guys I got her. I think we need Carlisle. Can you guys go get him. And ONLY him."

"Yeah." they said simultaneously, then left.

"Bella?"

Nothing

"Yes son. Rose told me..." he trailed off when he saw Bella.

"Oh no..." he said.

"Yeah, she's unresponsive too."

Carlisle knelt in front of Bella.

"Bella you should come and hunt with us." he told her.

She immediately stopped rocking and shook her head fiercely.

"Why not? You don't wanna hunt animals, is that it?"

She nodded.

"Do you wanna hunt humans?"

She shook her head and put her head in between her legs.

Carlisle looked at me.

"Do you want to hunt at all?"

She shook her head again.

"Why not?" I asked."What happened?"

She shook her head.

"Bella," I said taking her by the chin to look at me,"talk to me."

"No!" she said stubbornly, pulling her head away from me.

"Carlisle," I said,"I'll stay with her, you go back to the family. Tell them what's on."

"Okay son, be careful." he said and darted off.

I looked over at Bella she was rocking back and forth again.

I ran my hand through my hair , I didn't know what to do.

Well I did, but I don't think that'd help her. It would probably make her even more hysterical.

"Bella?" I called and she looked up at me with watery eyes.

I went and sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Bella please tell me what..."

"No!" she screamed and stood up.

I sat up straight as something in my head clicked into place. I felt different more in power.

_"Nice to see you again Jasper."_

_OH NO..._

**Major's point of view**

**I know this arrogant excuse for a newborn did not just yell at me. She couldn't have, I must be hearing things. I have to be.**

**"Did you just yell at me?!" I growled.**

**She noticed my change of demeanor and started backing away, shaking her head.**

**"I think you just did." I said behind clenched teeth.**

**I stalked towards her and snarled.**

**"This aint sweet little Jasper no more Darlin' so either you tell me what happened or I'll get it out of you."**

**"NO!" she screamed covering her ear**

**Alright okay she did it. I'm done.**

**That was the last time she is going to laugh at me, Major Whitlock.**

**My hand raised and came in quick contact with her warm cheek and I knocked her about three feet backwards. I heard her strangled whimpers and laughed.**

"Bella!" **he exclaimed.**

**"Oh shut your shit trap you fucking pansy."**

**The girl stood up and ran and I cursed myself for taking my attention from her. I ran after her and she was making the way to the house and I was right behind her too. **

**She was mine.**

**She wasn't going anywhere, I if I could help it.**

* * *

**Well what do you think the appearance of Major big shocker huh?**

**And what's up with Bella did she really kill someone **

**Tell me if you like it **

**I appreciate it**

**Tell me what you think **


	6. The Visitor part two

**Well I don't have much to say so here's the next chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

Chapter 6: The visitor part two

_Last chapter..._

_**"Oh shut your shit trap you fucking pansy."**_

_**The girl stood up and ran and I cursed myself for taking my attention from her. I ran after her and she was making the way to the house and I was right behind her too. **_

_**She was mine.**_

_**She wasn't going anywhere, I if I could help it.**_

**Bella's point of view**

He slapped me.

Jasper hit Jasper didn't hit me.

That can't be him be him, he said it wasn't.

What did he mean?

Before he came back for another hit, I got up and ran.

Maybe if I got to the house he'd leave me alone.

I busted through the front door and fell to my knees. I looked behind me, I didn't see him but I heard him.

"Bella?" someone called, I jumped.

I looked up and saw Carlisle.

I ran and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bella what's wrong, where's Jasper?" he asked.

"Belly what's up, why are you crying?" Emmett asked.

Jaspers footfalls were getting closer and I weaseled myself closer to Emmett.

"Belly?"

Jasper came in with with a feral look on his face and his eyes were pitch black. He took a step forward and an unknown hand came forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were yo Major."

It was a male voice. It was beautiful, I took a step forward but Carlisle pulled me back to his side.

Jasper turned around with a look of hatred on his face but that disappeared in the second he saw his repriever.

"Peter!" he smiled."What are you doing here?"

Then Peter steeped into my view.

'Perfect' I thought to myself.

Or maybe not, seeing as everyone was staring at me.

Even my angel.

I averted my eyes away and could tell I was blushing.

"Did she...I...Whoa!" Peter stuttered.

"Yes she has her human traits still." another lovely voice answers.

My head snaps up to see Jasper.

My Jasper.

Those onyx eyes and those dimples.

Ohmigod...

I practically swooned.

Before I could get too excited the flashes came back.

_**Blood **_

_**Brown hair and...fur?**_

_**He was beautiful, why couldn't I stop it.**_

_**"Please." he begged, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.**_

_**Brown eyes, filled with tears.**_

_** I was stuck force to watch. **_

_**Why couldn't I help?**_

_** I wanted to, but I just couldn't.**_

**_I regret it._**

_**He didn't deserve it.**_

_**Someone should've come.**_

_**Why was he out here all alone?**_

_It was him._

I noticed everyone was staring at me. I turned to run but Jasper had me restrained in less than a second.

"Ah, ah, no Darlin' tell us what's going on." Jaspers voice rang in my head. "And tell us who he is."

I felt contained like I was but in a box with no air, I hated being the center of attention. Why couldn't he just let me be?

I struggled to get free and he just held me tighter. He had me restrained by holding my arms, so it was really painful.

I tried and tried and slowly I was staring to give up.

Eventually I did.

"Now who is it?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him pitifully.

"It's okay." he soothed.

I felt like i'd heard that a lot from him since I've been here I've been so dependent.

"Emmett." I blurted out.

All was quiet.

I managed to wiggle out of his grip and fall onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but I was just walking and it just came out of nowhere." I told him.

"What?"

"I don't know I just saw Emmet and he was out in the woods. There was blood everywhere I didn't know what to do I was scared. I thought I had done it but then I saw fur. I don't know what it was I just somehow had this feeling it was an animal and what ever was happening wasnt a good thing. I don't know, I- I just I scared me."

Everyone looked shocked, especially Emmett.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No." Carlisle said."You just explained to us in detail how Emmett was attacked before he was changed.

* * *

**Well what do you think, yes I know it was a short chapter**

**And what's up with Bella's new found discovery**

**And what do you think about the two new characters Major and Peter**

**Hey guys I'm sorry I havent been writing but trust me a new chapter should be up by the 1st**

**I love you all and again I'm sorry for not writing my computer got dropped down some stairs**


	7. The Discovery

**Hello my lovelies I'm sorry I haven't been writing but I'm here now **

**Well here's a new chapter**

_**Disclaimer: Alright we know the deal I don't own twilight blah..blahh..blah**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Discovery

_Last chapter..._

_"I don't know I just saw Emmett and he was out in the woods. There was blood everywhere I didn't know what to do I was scared. I thought I had done it but then I saw fur. I don't know what it was I just somehow had this feeling it was an animal and what ever was happening wasn't a good thing. I don't know, I- I just I scared me."_

_Everyone looked shocked, especially Emmett._

_"Did I do something wrong?" I asked._

_"No." Carlisle said."You just explained to us in detail how Emmett was attacked before he was changed."_

**Bella's point of view**

"I did?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, you did." Carlisle said.

"I..."

Before I could say anything else I zoned out and everything went black.

_A light was showing barely, but it was there._

_When it showed up I saw a figure. Then I noticed the surroundings, I was in a sewer, or we were._

_"Hello?" I called. _

_No one answered._

_"Hello?!" I called a little louder._

_He looked up but didn't say anything. He tried to sit up but he looked to weak. I walked over to him to get a better look at who I was being presented to. _

_Who I saw wasn't who I expected._

_"Carlisle?"_

_Everything went blurry..._

I was brought back by Peter shaking my shoulders slightly. I felt my eyes grow darker and I flitted across in a second. I have to be going crazy, this can't be happening.

Peter's melodic voice brought me back yet again.

"Isabella? What happened?"

I tried to slow down my breathing with little success. Jasper came over and kneeled down in front of me. I backed up until I couldn't anymore. Everything was creeping me out. How was I supposed to do tell him if I was too scared.

"Bella tell us what happened." Jasper urged me.

"I saw Carlisle..."I trailed off.

"What about him?" Peter asked.

I sat up straight, i wasn't going to be downed by this. I would face it like a vampire should.

"He was in the sewers. I think... he looked like he was hiding from something or someone. For that matter I don't know." I blurted out quickly, but I knew they all heard me.

"Carlisle?" Jasper started,"What is going with Bella?"

"I haven't a clue but whatever it is it's giving her insights on our transformations," he answered.

"Could it be another one of her powers?" he asked.

"It couldn't I've never known of a vampire who possessed more than one power. That is just ridiculous."

"Okay, well why don't we give her a break. We're obviously scaring her even if she is trying not to let it show I know she is so how about we give this a while so me and Peter can talk to her. Does that sound like a plan that you guys can follow?"

"Yeah I agree with Jasper, we should lay off of Bells for a while." Emmett said.

Everyone nodded and returned to their daily routines leaving me and my two angels in the living room. I could tell theat jasper felt my love and lust but I didn't want to make it too obvious to Peter.

"I already know too sweatheart. And I'm guessing you wanna know whats going on huh?" Peter said abruptly, scaring me in the process.

"Humph..." I mumbled.

"You can deny it al you want but I still now you want to know about me."

"Leave me alone."

I stood and stormed out the house. I didn't get very far before Peter caught up with me.

"How about we deal with the subject of your ex for now?" he said,"Would that be better?"

My head nodded 'yes' while my brain shouted 'no' but did I listen to my brain... no.

* * *

And I guess that is how I got here. Stuck in a room with two beautiful men and nowhere to go like a caged dog. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head into my knees.

"I don't wanna talk about him anymore." I said

"Well sweetheart its the only way we could help you." Peter said.

"Can we just stop for now? Please?" I whimpered.

"Of course Darlin'." Jasper answered,"But we have more to talk about later."

But Jasper," I whined," We've talked for hours!"

"I know but there's still more to talk about." Peter said.

"Fine," I sighed, resting my head back.

"No, you're going up to my room." Jasper said," Esmé would kill me if she knew I let you sleep like that on her couch."

He picked me up and I couldn't help but blush and wonder if it was Esmé that had a problem with me sleeping on the couch in the first place. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I could always sleep here you know." I said making him stop walking.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I could always sleep here. You know...in your arms." I whispered.

"Nah I think it'd be best if you slept in a bed."

"Oh..."

He dropped me off on his bed and I sat there waiting for when he left. When he did I finally let my silent tears flow down my cheeks. It was noo surprise that he turned me down.

But it still hurt...

* * *

**Come on guys show some love for Bella she's going through a rough patch in her fragile state**

**Well tell me what you guys think and again i'm sorry for not writing sooner this year is goin by so fast**

**My prom is coming up soon I was siked about it**

**That was until my boyfriend dumped me**

**So that was mainly what the end of this chapter was focused on**

**HEARTBREAK**

**But anyways I'll live**

**Anyways I love you guys and I'll be back on my regular writing schedule**

**love you guys 3**


	8. Peter Whitlock

Hello** again my beautiful babies nice to see you again**

**And about the updating part it might take me a while to update**

**Yes I know I suck **

**But it will have to do for now until I stop going to my appointments**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Peter Whitlock

_Last chapter..._

_He picked me up and I couldn't help but blush and wonder if it was Esmé that had a problem with me sleeping on the couch in the first place. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed._

_"I could always sleep here you know." I said making him stop walking._

_"What?" he asked._

_"I said I could always sleep here. You know...in your arms." I whispered._

_"Nah I think it'd be best if you slept in a bed."_

_"Oh..."_

_He dropped me off on his bed and I sat there waiting for when he left. When he did I finally let my silent tears flow down my cheeks. It was no surprise that he turned me down._

_But it still hurt..._

**Peter's point of view**

She felt rejected.

I knew it.

Jasper definitely knew it.

And I'm pretty sure we all did.

"Why would you go and do such a stupid thing!?" I yelled at him. "You know she's in that state."

"I know." he said shuffling back and forth on his feet.

"Never mind." I said giving up.

I swear he is the worst mate to have in the history of mate.

Our Isabella is in pain and all he is thinking about is how to get 'The Lord of the Assholes' back. He was sick. I mean I want to get him back but at least I care that my mate is in pain. I make my way back to the house hearing the light footsteps of feet on the wooden floors.

I silently make my way towards them, only to find Malice trying to do something to my sweetheart. Without waking her up I grab Malice by the hair and drag her outside. All the while she is whining.

Oh well...

If Jasper was going to sit back and let this prick fuck with my girl.

When I let her go she stood up and leaped for me but I stepped aside causing her to slam into a tree.

I chuckled and stood up from my crouch.

"Why are you messing with Isabella?"

"She's messing up my life!" Malice screeched

"You mean the fucked piece of shit that you use to persuade people and get them to do what you want?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"My life isn't fucked up."

"Yes it is."I chuckled. "Wait no you're right... you're fucked up."

She growled and made the stupidest move ever, she charged for my face.

I pinned her down and had her arms pinned down behind her back and her head in a death grip. So any sudden moves and she would be dead. I leaned down by her ear.

"Leave Isabella alone or it's your head." I warned before letting her go and storming off.

Oh my god!

I couldn't understand girls these days. They always think they can do what they want.

My phone started to ring and I stopped running to pull it out my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Petey?" I hear her annoying voice buzz in my ear.

"Yes Charlotte?" I answered trying to keep my calm.

"Can you please just come home? I love you!"

"No Charlotte you don't. If you did you wouldn't have cheated on me with three guys and you wouldn't have lied to me." I stated

"But Petey..."

"NO DONT FUCKING PETEY ME BITCH...WE ARE DONE!" I yelled hanging up the phone.

I sighed and was about to head back home when I heard someone. I froze and sniffed the air.

I got nothing.

I felt fear so I knew someone was here.

"Hello?" I called taking a step forward.

The person gasped and it sounded like fell. I studied my vision out further and I saw Isabella curled up against a tree.

"Isabella?"

She shivered and took off.

"Ugh..." I groaned and took off after her.

When I finally caught up with her she was with Jasper.

"Isa.."

She hissed before I could finish.

"What did..."

And again.

"..."

She hissed again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" I screamed at her.

She whimpered and came to my side wrapping her arms around my waist.

I kissed her forehead and brought her inside the house. I laid down with her on the couch. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

And in that moment I knew our bond was going to be perfect...

* * *

**Well my babies tell me what you think**

**and if you have any questions just IM me im always available**

**So this is it for today **

**And don't worry I know I'm slacking but im gonna pick myself back up**

**(Hey guys I have a question to as you guys I'm thinking of putting up a few older stories that I have from last year. They are already finished and corrected. I just wanted to know if you guys would want the Bella and Seth one or Bella and Jacob one. I mean I could out up both just tell me what you think and just as a little vote on the review panel for 'the only reason' put a simple yes or no if I should scrap my other story 'my fire and sun'**

**ok guys sorry I havent been updating some stuff has been going on but the next chapter WILL be up today **

**I promise**


	9. Jasper Whitlock

**I'm baaaaacccckkk!**

**LOL im such a dope**

**OMG! I just realized that in the last two chapters I forgot to put the disclaimer**

**Well I fixed them so no problem**

**Anyways...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I just write a better version of it**_

_**No offense to Stephanie Meyer I love her books**_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Jasper Whitlock_

_Last chapter..._

_She hissed again._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" I screamed at her._

_She whimpered and came to my side wrapping her arms around my waist._

_I kissed her forehead and brought her inside the house. I laid down with her on the couch. She rested her head on my chest and sighed._

_And in that moment I knew our bond was going to be perfect..._

**Jasper's point of view**

How dare he!

Come up to me and yell like im a little kid.

I know that Bella is in pain and I do care.

It's just a lot to deal with. Knowing that I have two mates and one is a guy, that's a lot to take in.

I decided to take a run to clear my head and calm down. I didn't want to go into Major mode so easily the next time I got mad. My run was cut shot when Bella ran into me.

Wait I thought she was with Peter?

"Bella?" I called to her.

She whimpered and stood behind me. i could hear Peter not to far away from he us and his footsteps made him sound mad.

"Isa.." he started.

She hissed before he could finish.

"What did..."

And again.

"..."

She hissed again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" Peter screamed at her.

She whimpered and went to his side wrapping her arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and brought her inside the house. They both laid on the couch and Peter had Bella in his arms.

Honestly I was jealous but it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Peter sat up alert.

He didn't see this coming.

Everything froze.

There wasn't one noise in the whole house.

I heard one thing that was made for me and Peters ears and our ears only.

My blood boiled.

"Volturi..."

My eyes started to turn black I knew they were. He was coming out. I didn't want Bella to see this.

I pointed to Peter then upstairs.

He nodded and made his way upstairs.

**Major's point of view**

**What are they doing here?  
**

**They deserted my mate and then they expect to just pop up out of no where.**

**I don't think so.**

**I take a deep breath and crack my joints before heading to the door.**

**Standing there were Jane and the blonde haired bitch.**

**"Yes?" I answered as politely as I could without ripping his head off.**

**"I think you have something here that doesn't belong to you." Jane said.**

**"I don't believe I follow you on that one." I said.**

**"My Isabella you arrogant..." he started but Jane stopped him.**

**"Smart move sister." I told Jane smiling.**

**She smiled back but it was followed by a scowl.**

**I took a step forward and looked the "king" right in his eyes.**

**"Shes not yours anymore. You betrayed her trust and left her in the forest like the little coward you are now I recommend you to get off our property and never come back or there will be a much bigger problem than who Isabella belongs to." I told him.**

**By that time everyone had made their way downstairs besides Peter and Bella.**

**The little bitch just stood there taking everything I had to dish out at him and didn't even make a move to do anything. Jane had migrated inside to stand by Carlisle.**

**"Youre on your own here so I suggest you leave now ."**

**I heard light footsteps and there was a tug on the sleeve of my shirt.**

**REALLY PETER!**

**It was Isabella.**

**Caius' head snapped over to her and she froze.**

**She started to whimper and pull me away.**

**Was she trying to tell me something.**

**She stopped and flitted in front of me.**

**There was a loud crash and the next thing I knew Jane, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were trying to get my Isabella off of the douche.**

**Wait..**

**What just happened?**

**"She tried to attack you mate," Peter told me,"but Bella stopped him."**

Bella's point of view

As soon as he leaped I let go of Jasper and met him halfway.

No one hurts my mate.

Sooner or later after i did some damage so many people tried to pull me from him.

I got off but my instincts kept me going.

Emmett finally got me to calm down and i went to go stand by Jasper.

Caius got up and started forward again but Peter got him to stop.

"You know she's an amateur and was working off of instinct. If you try to attack a trained experienced Major you will be dead in two seconds."

Caius choked up.

"I hope you know this isn't over."he said before turning around and leaving.

Jasper had a hard look on his face.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want him to hurt you." I pleaded.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Its okay sweetheart."

I hugged him tight until he let go.

He turned to jane.

What is she doing here?

Wasnt she supposed to leave with Caius?

"Brother?"she said.

* * *

**Hehe so mysterious**

**So whats up with Jane and Jasper**

**ReViEwS people I'm going crazy**

**I appreciate it**


	10. Declaration of Love

**Didn't I tell you I was gonna stay on top of my story lol**

**Oh and before i forget**

_**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyer no part of this publication may be reproduced**_

**Lol I sound like some lawyer or something**

**So to clear up any confusion about Jane or Alice the beginning of this chapter was made**

**Anyways onto the story...**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Declaration of Love_

_Last chapter..._

_He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead._

_"Its okay sweetheart."_

_I hugged him tight until he let go._

_He turned to Jane._

_What is she doing here?_

_Wasn't she supposed to leave with Caius?_

_"Brother?"she said._

**Jasper's point of view**

She remembered!

After all these years she finally remembered me.

My little sister remembers me.

**"You sound like a little dick face."**

"Shut up!" I said inwardly to him.

"Yes Jane?" I said nonchalantly.

"Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes..." I said smiling.

"Wait whats going on?"Carlisle asked politely.

"Jane is my sister. Our hometown of Houston was being invaded that year. The year of 1859, she was eleven and I was fifteen. Other families had lost children too. Including the Zaynes'. They had lost their son Alec who as we all know as Jane's brother. Technically he was just a good family friend. A year later I signed up for the Confederate Army. I was gonna do anything I could to find Jane. Then two years passed and after I evacuated a city of women and children I was on my way to Galveston and ran into Maria...No one needs to hear that... So after I escaped from the blood wars I stayed with Peter a while and even then I was still searching for Jane. Then in 1948 I met Alice and we came here."

The faces on everyone in the room were priceless all i got was shock from everyone except Peter and Bella.

I got anger from Bella.

Pure anger

And disgust from Peter.

I turned to see Alice feeling up on Peter and Bella looking like she was ready to kill her. I grabbed Bella and Peter going outside while giving Edward the look. He stared back with just the same intensity until I got outside.

"What just happened in there?" I asked.

"Alice was touching Peter..." Bella said glumly.

Something else was wrong, I could tell that Bella really wasn't worried about the whole Alice thing. She was worried about something else.

"Bella?" I said pulling her chin to look at me."What's really wrong?"

"Nothing..." she said bowing her head.

She was emitting regret and fear.

Peter knowing that I was getting impatient came up and took Bella away.

"Hun what is wrong? You know we will find out eventually anyways." he said

"Does the rest of the family know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That we're mates... All three of us?"

"No but I'm guessing they have their suspicions about us."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"No!" I yelled.

**Bella's point of view**

Everything got me thinking my mind was racing.

Did I just attack Caius?

**"Of course you did you little retard!"**

I jumped.

I didn't say that.

Jasper stopped us in the clearing he found me in. I don't even think he noticed.

"What just happened in there?" he asked.

"Alice was touching Peter..." I told him.

Even though that wasn't the problem I had to tell him something.

"Bella?" he said pulling my head to look at him."What's really wrong?"

"Nothing..." I said moving my head away from his grip looking at the ground.

Jasper was getting aggravated with me. I knew it. He must hate me like everyone else.

I don't blame him. I mean I stumble in on the family that left me in the first place and now all of a sudden I'm Jasper's mate.

Peter's arm slung around my waist taking me away from Jasper.

"Hun what is wrong? You know we will find out eventually anyways." he said

"Does the rest of the family know?" I asked.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That we're mates... All three of us?"

"No but I'm guessing they have their suspicions about us."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"No!" Jasper yelled.

"No?" I asked holding in my hurt.

"No this is what you call disgusting. Us. All of us being mates it's... I don't even know what to say. I love you both but what would everyone think?"

I pulled away from Peter and went to Jasper wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I don't care what they have to say. I love you both and if they can't except that then they don't deserve our presence."

"You're right Bella and I'm sorry. The last few days you've been here I've been acting like a total jackass. I just hope you know that I love you and would die for you any day and anywhere. And Peter you're like a brother to me I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass."

"It's okay we both forgive you." Peter said.

* * *

**I know I know it was corny but honestly I can't make Jasper a bad guy**

**Like come on does he come off to be the type that cares about appearances**

**No...**

**So this chapter was just to clarify that Jane is Jasper's biological sister and that he loves everyone**

**Okay so there are a few minor setbacks with my story**

**Called writers block**

**Sex scenes are usually different and I ended up forgetting to save it **

**So I have to redo the whole next chapter -.-**

**It should and WILL be up by tomorrow**


	11. His Room

**Well I'm back and lets just cut to the chase**

**I'm a sixteen year old not a genius like Stephanie Meyers I don't own twilight or the characters**

**Let's get on to the story then shall we**

* * *

_Chapter 11: His Room_

_Last chapter..._

_I pulled away from Peter and went to Jasper wrapping my arms around his waist._

_"I don't care what they have to say. I love you both and if they can't except that then they don't deserve our presence."_

_"You're right Bella and I'm sorry. The last few days you've been here I've been acting like a total jackass. I just hope you know that I love you and would die for you any day and anywhere. And Peter you're like a brother to me I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass."_

_"It's okay we both forgive you." Peter said._

**Bella's point of view**

I was still in Jasper's arms when Emmett came to get us.

"Well okay then..." Emmett said."Peter you wanna go play the Wii back at the house. Give these lovebirds some privacy."

"Okay sure thing bud just give me a sec and I'll meet you at the house."

"K." he said

Peter came up behind me taking me from Jasper. I instantly melted in his arms, my head fell back onto his shoulder. His nose skimmed along my neck making me shiver.

"We'll save this for another day my love." he said kissing the corner of my mouth.

He handed me off to Jasper and started on his way to the house.

"Bye Peter..."

Jasper slung his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. I weaved my fingers through Jasper's.

Weird...

He wasn't cold.

I would've thought he'd be cold. I wonder if his lips are cold...

I wonder how they taste.

Biting my lip, I held my tongue.

Jasper stood me up properly in front of him.

"What are you thinking?" he said smirking.

Damn his power...

He rested his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him and I felt his erection on the lower part of my stomach. I gasped and blushed.

"I w-was wondering what you tasted like..." I trailed off.

"Ohhh... where down here?" he said grinding against me. "Or this?"

He tenderly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair. He kept pulling me closer and closer but I couldn't figure out what he wanted until he grabbed my thigh. I blushed and jumped up, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned around and pinned me between him and the tree. I felt something cool against my lips: his tongue. I gasped aloud when I realized it. I slowly opened my mouth and massaged his tongue with my own. The taste of Jasper was indescribable against my tongue. It was like nothing I'd ever imagined. Nothing I could say would ever justify how delicious he was to me. He tasted like cinnamon, sugar, and mint all in one. I moved my hands from his hair down to his neck while he had other plans. Jasper moved both of his hands under my shirt. His fingers traced lazy patterns on my bare skin there. I pulled away gasping for air.

But Jasper continued his voyage by kissing down my jawbone and to the sensitive spot behind my ear. he sucked on it causing me to moan and grind against him. I tilted my head to the side and held onto him.

Things were getting pretty heated and truthfully I didn't want to have my first time to be in the woods.

"Me neither Hun..."Jasper said pulling away from my neck.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed._  
_

"Yes but no worries I had somewhere to show you anyways." he said pulling my back off the tree.

I started to get down but he wouldn't let me. He took off running and in a second or two he had me pinned down against a bed. I let me legs drop from around his waist and he started grinding against my core. I whimpered looking him in the eye. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and let's go of wrists and starts taking off my bralet, he kept his eyes on me the whole time.

He got it unzipped and gently removed thin straps from my shoulders. After he got that done my hands went to his curly blonde hair and he automatically went to my neck. he laid feather light kisses along the length of my neck. My grip in his hair tightened as I closed my eyes and just felt. Jasper's hand grazed my breast lightly enough to make my nipples perk at attention. He took my breast into his hand and my back arched.

**Jasper's point of view**

I moved my hand up her body to her beautiful chest. Her breasts fit perfectly in my hands. She was made for me. She arched her back and whimpered again. I started to rub my thumbs over her erect nubs.

"Jasper!" she moaned, grinding up against me.

"Baby if you don't stop I'll be spent before we even start."

She huffed and bit her lip. I slid down to her perfect chest and kissed both of her beautiful rosy nubs.

Her fingers raked through my hair as I gently sucked on her tasty skin. I let my hand slip into her pants and cup her heated sex.

My fingers ran over her clit and she gasped.

"Jasper please..." she begged.

"Please what Isabella?" I asked.

"I need you."

"That was all I wanted to hear."

I slid down the rest of her clothes off her body. She was biting her lip and from what I gathered from her emotions, only proved my earlier suspicion

"Bella?" I started, rubbing my thumb in circles oon her clit.

"Hmmmm..?" she moaned.

"Have you ever done this before?"

I slowly slid a finger into tight pussy and she jumped.

"N-no." she answered breathless.

I slid a second finger in and she groaned. Slowly, I started pumping my fingers in and out of her, quickly replacing my thumb with my mouth. As soon as my cool tongue met her warm wet flesh, she whimpered and bucked against my face.

"Patience Isabella." I growled, sharply swatted her thigh.

She moaned.

**I see she likes dominance maybe I'll have to take a try? **he asked me.

'I'll think about it.'

My mouth went back to her clit and I started pumping my fingers faster, causing her back to arch up off the bed.

Her breathing became labored and I felt her constrict around my fingers.

I stopped and smiled at her.

"That's all you're getting for now sweetheart."

* * *

**I know I told you guys I was gonna be up yesterday but between my parents and applying for colleges **

**ITS A FRICKING HEADACHE**

**I'll try to update faster I promise**

**Another thing is i was struggling to remember what I wrote before **

**But this one is way better than the one I was gonna put up**


	12. Master

**We're cutting to the chase today **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no copyright infringement intended**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Master_

_Last chapter..._

_She moaned._

_**I see she likes dominance maybe I'll have to take a try? **he asked me._

_'I'll think about it.'_

_My mouth went back to her clit and I started pumping my fingers faster, causing her back to arch up off the bed._

_Her breathing became labored and I felt her constrict around my fingers._

_I stopped and smiled at her._

_"That's all you're getting for now sweetheart."_

**Bella's point of view**

"Jasper please..." I begged.

"No Isabella." he said sternly.

I bit my lip to hide my smirk. When he called me Isabella, it did so many things to me. I just loved the way it sounded coming from his lips.

"Okay Jasper." I sighed in defeat.

I stood up slowly and looked for my skirt and panties.

"Are you looking for these?" Jasper asked showing me the torn skirt and undergarment.

He must have been more aggressive than I thought.

"I was...what am I gonna wear?"

"Honestly you don't need to wear anything here, but if you insist."

He picked me up and led me to a closet, it looked like a bunch of Alice's clothes.

"Pick whatever you want babe. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

I picked out another bralet. It was all white and had hooks in the front that closed it. That design made it look like bows.

Then I picked out a royal blue skirt.

But seeing as it's night and im really tired, I set them out for tomorrow and started looking for something I could wear to bed.

I picked out a William Shakespeare t-shirt and some fade out shorts.

After quickly getting dressed, I hurried back to the room to find jasper in his boxers on the bed. His eyes were shut and he was resting his head back.

A human would've mistaken him for sleeping, but I knew better.

I crawled onto the bed sitting beside him, I just stared.

"Bella please don't stare." he said opening one eye."Don't you know that's rude?"

I blushed and looked away.

"You kept the collar on?" he asked.

"Yeah.." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

He grabbed the chain roughly and pulled me so close our faces almost touched. I gasped and bit my lip.

"You like this don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I stuttered.

He growled and smashed his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips and he pulled away.

"Okay...maybe I do like it." I answered biting my lip." But what does it matter it's not like you're master or anything like that."

"You know Bella I can arrange that." he said running a cold finger up my spine.

"H-h-how...?" I stuttered, to keep from giving into him.

He pulled away from me and went to the dresser. He came back with a spiked collar that had three crossing chains.

"what do you say?"

"Ummm...yea."

Smiling, he put the collar down on the bed and leaned over to me, moving my hair to undo the choker I had on.

With his gentle fingers he got it off and place his one. Surprisingly it was lighter than the one I had on before.

"You only have to wear this one when we are with the family okay?"

I nodded.

"Use your voice Isabella."

"Yes Master."

I had a feeling it wasn't Jasper I was answering to, but either way I still didn't wanna disobey him.

"Good girl."

**Major's point of view**

**"Good girl." I told her.**

**I leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. I kissed for as long as I could without ravaging her.**

**She needs to be ready for me and also the little prick wants to fuck her first.**

"I'm not gonna fuck her. I wanna make love to her." he growled.

**"Oh come on you're a man...Act like it!"**

He laughed before going back into his own mind.

**"Isabella?" I called.**

**She looked like she had zoned out for a second. She shook her head and looked up at me.**

**"Come on you're going to bed." I ordered.**

**Blushing, she scurried to the head of the bed and slipped under the covers with me. I had to agree with fate.**

**Isabella was perfect.**

**As she laid her head on my chest I could already tell she was already falling asleep.**

**I cant wait to claim this girl. I would have so much fun claiming her perfect little body.**

**Knowing Isabella liked dominance and Jazzy boy wasn't really the dominant type, I knew I'd be making a presence in her life quite a few times.**

**xXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXx**

**Jasper's point of view**

I smiled as I watched my sweetheart sleep. She had been asleep for over two hours now. Her face looked calm and not so stressed compared to how she was when she was awake.

In the same second I thought that, her face contorted in fear. All her emotions showed pure dread.

"Mmmm...no, stop it." she whimpered.

"Bella!"

I shook her shoulders when she started thrashing around.

"Caius stop!" she screamed.

"Bella! Wake up."

I grabbed her face in between my hands and held her down before she hurt herself.

She woke up with a scream and started panicking.

"Bella calm down it was just a dream...Cslm down."

"I thought...He...Caius... Oh Jasper."

As soon as she muttered my name she burst out in a fit of tears.\

"Shhhh it's okay. I got you... No one's gonna hurt you. It was just a dream." I soothed pulling her into my arms.

"It wasn't a dream Jasper. It was a memory." she sobbed."One that I wish I didn't have."

I tensed up. Who was she dreaming about.

"Was it a bad dream?"

"...Yes."

"Who was it about?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"Isabella!"

"Caius..." she whimpered.

"Okay sweetheart." I said tightly. "Go back to sleep. I wont let the dreams come back. I promise."

**"If he hurt her I swear to..."**

'Yeah me too.' I growled inwardly.

Bella was still shaking out of fright so I sent her some calming waves and she was out within two minutes.

Tomorrow I would get the details from her and maybe try to sort out what the hell her power is.

* * *

**There's chapter 12 for you guys **

**Reviews please**

**And I already started on chapter 13 **

**It should be up in three days or less after some editing**


	13. Torture

**Not much to say so let's just read**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Twilight but I can't**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight related material except the plot**_

* * *

_Chapter 13:Torture_

_Last chapter..._

_"Caius..." she whimpered._

_"Okay sweetheart." I said tightly. "Go back to sleep. I wont let the dreams come back. I promise."_

_**"If he hurt her I swear to..."**_

_'Yeah me too.' I growled inwardly._

_Bella was still shaking out of fright so I sent her some calming waves and she was out within two minutes._

_Tomorrow I would get the details from her and maybe try to sort out what the hell her power is._

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up with an aching feeling in my neck. I went to stretch but it felt like I had gotten jabbed me in the neck with a needle and I yelped.

"Be careful sweetheart." Jasper said from behind me.

He moved closer so he was sitting right behind me, then he readjusted my collar back into its proper position. When he was finished, he moved away and sat against the headboard.

"Isabella we need to have a very serious talk." he said.

I noticed his change in demeanor and posture. I nodded, realizing this was no joke. he was serious.

He pulled me into his lap and tucked a strand of fallen hair behind my ear.

"Last night you had a dream. You woke up screaming and told me it wasn't a dream, but a memory... I need to know what that memory was."

I looked away, immediately panicking. He took me by the chin and made me look at him.

"I expect you to look at me when I talk to you Isabella. Take your time if you must."

"Okay..." I took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna rush you." he reassured.

"C-c-can I just tell you the dream?"

"If you wish."

_***Bella's dream* (A/N to Bella the dream has a brownish haze)**_

_**I pulled.**_

_**I screamed.**_

_**I struggled.**_

_**I did all that I could.**_

_**"It's no use Bella." a voice said.**_

_**Looking up, I saw Caius on the other side of the room.**_

_**Something was different about him, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be unchained and put some clothes on.**_

_**Though I had on a bra and boy shorts I felt more exposed than ever, especially in front of Caius.**_

_**"Caius! I'm so happy you're here. Help me."**_

_**"Why would I do that when I'm the one that chained you to the wall in the first place?"**_

_**My eyes started to tear up and Caius was at my side instantly.**_

_**"What's wrong my sweet Bella?"**_

_**"Why are you doing tis?" I cried.**_

_**"Because darling you're just a human. No real worth. But don't worry when I'm done with you ill change you and we can be together as equals. Okay?"**_

_**Even though I was scared and trying mot to cry, I let a feeble 'okay' slip past my lips.**_

_**He smiled and pick of a blow torch and a piece of metal.**_

_**He heated up the metal until if was a fiery red.**_

_**"Where should we brand first Isabella?"**_

_**The metal came near enough to my body that it felt like I was already being branded.**_

_**"Mmmm...no, stop." I begged.**_

_**"Why would I do that when there is much more to explore."**_

_**He threw the metal across the floor and grabbed a hunting knife.**_

_**Running the flat side of the knife against my thigh and let the tip graze my skin hard enough to draw blood.**_

_**"Caius stop!" I screamed.**_

_**I knew I had messed up when I saw him rear back to slap me. In that same second I was released from my restraints and being cradled in Caius' arms.**_

_**Seconds later I heard the door open and Alec popped his head in.**_

_**"Master Aro says It's time Sir."**_

_**Caius nodded and then looked at me smiling awkwardly. I knew something was wrong then.**_

_**There was a hint of fear in his eyes, for what I don't know.**_

_**"Now don't worry Isabella this will only hurt a lot. But trust me you wont remember."**_

**_Before I could ask what he meant, he dug the blade deep into my lower torso._**

**_Then he bit me._**

**_*End Dream*_ **

I looked up at Jasper to see him fuming. His eyes were solid black, just like the day "he" slapped me when we were in the woods.

I also noticed that he had pushed me away from him. I tried to crawl back into his lap,but someone pulled me completely out of the room.

"Let me go! Let me go! He needs me."

I heard crashes and glass breaking from the bedroom.

"I can't let you do that Bella." Peters voice rang in my ears.

"Please..."

"No Bella's."

Though I knew it wasn't safe nor that Peter wasn't lying, I pulled out of his grip so fast he couldn't react. I ran up to Jasper and hugged him tight.

He tensed up and I wasnt ready for what happened next.

Jasper ripped me from him and threw me into the wall.

"Nobody touches the Major." he said defensively.

I looked up at him, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. The sobs took over and I found myself with my knees pulled tight to my chest, trying to control the sobs that had overcome me.

"Bella?"

A strong pair of arms consumed me, I looked up to see Jasper staring at me. His eyes no longer black, but the caramel color I had come to know.

**Peter's point of view **

As soon as I told Bella no for the second time she seemed to clam down, but the second I loosened my grip she ran.

I was about to chase after her but a heavy hand stopped me.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

He was stopping me from saving Bella.

Just shut up and watch..." he said smugly.

We walked up to the door and what I saw had me ready to kill Jasper.

Mate or no mate.

He had thrown Bella into a wall.

She pulled herself into a ball and started to cry, but something changed.

I looked back up to Major to see that it wasn't Major anymore.

"Wait what the hell." i said flabbergasted.

"Bella?" Jasper called to her.

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

This was very interesting. I have never seen anyone, and I mean ANYONE, be able to get Jasper out of Major mode.

So whats different with Bella. I mean even Maria couldn't stop him. He would be unstoppable.

I gotta figure this out.

I gotta find out what made Jasper so mad...

* * *

**There's the chapter I promised**

**And the next one Bella will tell Peter about what happened**

**Also the next few chapters will explain Bella's powers**

**If you guys have any questions just post them in the reviews and they will be answered **

**That's a promise**


	14. The Baby

**I would have had this up last night but I was really tired **

**It was my nieces birthday party yesterday. She turned three...**

**You can imagine how tired I was**

**But anyhow I did do the rough draft when I had some time in between things yesterday**

**So here is your chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story **_

_**But I may have kidnapped Jackson from his hotel room O.o**_

* * *

_Chapter 13: The baby_

_Last chapter..._

_He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_This was very interesting. I have never seen anyone, and I mean ANYONE, be able to get Jasper out of Major mode._

_So whats different with Bella. I mean even Maria couldn't stop him. He would be unstoppable._

_I gotta figure this out._

_I gotta find out what made Jasper so mad..._

**BPOV **

Just as I finished telling Peter about my dream, he started his temper tantrum exactly like Jasper did.

To blow off some steam they both decided it was time for me to learn how to hunt. I think we ran for about a good five minutes before we got to our desired destination.

Good thing we were naturally cold or I would have gotten frostbite. When we left the house I had put on the clothes I picked out the night before. So with all the exposed skin that I had showing, a human would have suffered severely. The place we had traveled so far to hunt was snowing. I think Peter knew this as I realized now why he had told me to wear these nice combat boots. I felt something touch my nose and I looked up.

Nothing was there so I looked cross-eyed to take a look at my nose.

A fragile snowflake had landed on my nose. I immediately froze up and cocked my head to the side, hoping to get a better view of it. With little success I kept trying. That was until Jasper stopped me by gently grabbing my chin.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Isabella but I don't think you're going to be able to reach that snowflake with your tongue. And if you keep doing that then you're going to be using that tongue in a different area of a different body."

Biting down I realized that my tongue had snuck out trying to lick my nose. I quickly slipped it back into my mouth blushing.

He smiled and kissed my cheek before going back over to Peter. As they stood together I realized how much they looked alike.

Peter had slightly shorter hair than Jasper. It was almost a dirty blonde while Jasper had a beach blonde look to him. They both had defined cheekbones and an overall perfect face. Jasper's frame stood at nearly 6'3 while Peter stood at possibly 5'12 or 6 foot.

The only other difference was their eyes. Peter had piercing red eyes and Jasper had those onyx ones that I loved.

Looking up again, I saw that they were both getting a little bit intimate, so I decided to give them their privacy. My attention strayed from my beautiful mates to the shiny fluffs of crystal ice falling from the sky. I climbed up a countless number of trees to catch the shiny creation of mother nature, but every time I reached the ground they had always melted. I had every intention of catching and concealing one of the snowflakes, so I set out for a nice, tall tree.

But no sooner had I found the tree that I veered away from it.

There was screaming.

...

Yes, I'm pretty sure that was screaming.

Smelling the air, I made out three scents. There were three people, one was a vampire, the other was human, but the last I wasnt sure of. I heard two heartbeats and I'm pretty sure the second one wasn't from the vampire and I only smelled one human. Utterly confused, I found myself intrigued. Traveling towards what could be a dangerous situation, I wondered if I should go get Jasper, but decided against it. It seemed as though the closer I got the more the screams became inaudible. pushed my legs to go faster.

Who would be out here in tis cold in the middle of the night?!

By the time I got to the point of original that was left was a bunch of blood and a corpse.

My nostrils flared and my throat burned, but I out that to the side when I saw the supposed dead body move. Had I been so blinded by the blood lust that I was oblivious to the beating heart before me?

Yet gain my throat burned with hunger and I chastised myself before moving towards the unknown creature.

"Hello?" I called.

The small body whimpered and moved away from me.

"Wait I'm not gonna hurt you." I promised.

"M-mommy."

The young girl looked up at me with her tear streaked face. She had beautiful blue eyes and neck-length wavy blonde hair. In a way she looked like Jasper, although she couldn't be more than one or two years old. There was blood all over her face, but it wasn't her own forward I saw she was trying to stand up, but she fell straight back on her bottom. I took a step forward when I saw the shocked looked on her face, because I knew that she would start in...

3...

2...

She started crying faster than I could finish. I found myself running up to her and gathering her in my arms. I'm not sure why I did it, but I did. Her crying died down after a while of rocking her back and forth in my arms. When I knew she was asleep, I took off back to Jasper.

**Jasper's point of view **

I watched Bella as she sat there trying to catch all the snowflakes she could in her hand.

"I swear it never gets old watching how fascinating a newborn finds shiny things." Peter said.

"You got that right." I mirrored.

I pulled Peter into my arms and leaned back against a nearby tree. His back was pressed up against my chest so he could watch Bella. To be honest,I never thought that I would be one of the few vampires to be mated to a guy. I've seen it before and always thought it was atrocious and vile, but now that I think of it, me and Peter had always had this connection between the both of us. That was probably the reason I haven't punched his face in yet.

In truth, I can't really tell you if I was gay or not, but if someone asked if I were I would say no. On the contrast if someone were to ask if I had a male mate I would say yes. I'm not ashamed of Peter. But does having a male mate make me gay in the first place? I also don't understand the concept of having two mates. Was it because of my split authority?

That's just my opinion.

So I guess that Isa... Bella belongs to Major, but the thing is that I see she favors me also. So are we supposed to share...

I was brought out of my deep thought by soft but demanding lips against mine. Biting Peters lip, I pulled him closer. He smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Stop worrying so hard Jasper. Everything will fall into place."

I never thought Peter would be the one consoling me. He may be a wise-cracker, but when he wasn't being a total dope, he was surprisingly quiet. Almost shy in a way, but it was very cute.

"Jasper?" I heard Bella before I saw her.

When I looked up I almost lost it. Bella was carrying a small toddler in her arms, she appeared to be asleep. From my view I saw that the child had blood all in her hair and on her face and hands.

"Bella?" I growled."What did you do?"

She shrunk back under my authority.

"Nothing... I swear." she whimpered.

"Oh my god she looks terrible"Peter said.

"She needs to get home to Carlisle."

And with that Bella took off towards he house, not once did it slip my mind that were eyes were just a bit darker than when we got here.

* * *

**So I just realized that the chapters are ways shorter when they are posted than how they are in Doc Manager**

**I'm sorry guys**

**I'll try and make the chapters longer**

**So this chapter was a bit longer but it builds up on the story**

**And sorry for leaving you all cliff hangy but you know you love me**

**You'll understand come next chapter**


	15. Authors Note

**Okay guys so I'm sorry I haven't been on for the summer I just started college and everything is a bit hectic **

**But I do plan to keep this story going**

**I want to put a shout out to Mr. and Ms. Cuddles they put the last review to this story up and I really appreciate it**

**I intend to clarify this story up and as I said everything's been a bit hectic so I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapter but it will be before the end of these next two weeks comes**

**And again thank you for all the reviews and expect a update soon with a little more understanding than how this story has been going**

**And no I do not plan to discontinue this story I wouldn't do that to you guys**

**So for now this is jus and authors note and thank you**


	16. last update

**Well as we all know I started to rewrite my sstory**

**And the first two chapters are up**

**Tell me what you think**

**But afterI catch up to the progress that I have in this story I will be deleting this story**


End file.
